Pontus - First Class
by blackdaniels
Summary: Percy is the third in the wolf trio, making him a brother to Victor and Logan. When Eric and Charles walk up to him and Logan in a pub in 1962, he agrees to come with them. Caught in the middle of the Cold War, he is part of a group that can change the fate of the world...
1. Chapter 1

Percy sat at the counter, next to Logan a few days ago they had met up again, just to exchange stories and discuss the matter of their brother Victor. Suddenly the to the bar opened and two men walked in. Percy turned around and looked at them. The one on the left looked quite familiar, he didn't know the other though.

Percy sighed, put his cigar into the ash tray and quickly gulped down the rest of his whiskey.

Logan looked at him confused. "What's wrong, pub?" He asked.

Percy put down the glass. "There are two dudes coming up to us and they smell like trouble. If this gets ugly I want to have ad a last glass. They smell powerful."

Now Logan took his cigar and lighted it.

The two stood at either side of them. "Excuse me, I'm Eric Lensherr." The one next to Logan said.

"And I'm Charles Xavier." The other said.

"Go fuck yourselves." Logan told them.

The two men looked at each other with a look that clearly said 'oookay?' and turned to leave.

"Wait." Percy said. Three pairs of eyes turned towards him. "What do you want?"

Eric and Charles looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You come up to us, introduce yourselves and ask me what I mean?"

Logan chuckled, even though he wanted the two strangers gone.

"You know," Percy continued, "you're good at hiding your mutant existing. Even Logan here didn't notice. And that's a first!" Percy laughed.

Charles looked at him shocked, while Eric just looked surprised.

"How did you know?" Charles asked and Percy tipped his forehead.

"I felt you in here hours ago, telepath."

"Are you a telepath too?" Charles asked him.

Percy shook his head. "No. I just trained my brain to keep out people like you. You were too powerful though."

"Nice of you to double his already enormous ego." Eric murmured and Percy grinned. "Any time!"

Logan set down his glass. "What are you here for?"

Charles looked around the pub. "I think we should take this somewhere more private."

Percy nodded, stood up and dusted off his sweatpants. "Aren't you coming?" He asked Logan, who had made no efforts to stand up.

"No. I don't do other people's shit at the moment. That's what I've been doing all my life."

Percy nodded and leaned down to hug his older brother. "We'll meet up someday. " he whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, yeah, kiddo." Logan grumbled. "Just don't go around blowing up to much stuff." Percy chuckled and followed Eric and Charles outside.

They walked for a while, until they found an empty parking lot. "So my fellow mutants. What is this all about?" Charles sat on a wooden fence. "You might want to sit down somewhere. It's a pretty long story."

 _~line break~_

"So, let me get this straight. This Sebastian Shaw dude is a mutant who wants World War Three. And you're building a team of mutants to stop him."

Charles nodded. "Exactly."

Percy looked at Eric, who was absentmindedly tossing a coin. Percy's eyes narrowed as his sharpened senses noticed a small detail on the coin. "Ist das ein Hakenkreuz?*" He asked in perfect German, only a small accent showing.

Eric's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened in surprise. "Ja, ist es. Eine Mahnung an die Fehler die ich in meinem Leben begangen hab. Meine Mutter ist wegen dieser Münze gestorben.**"

Percy nodded in acceptance. He knew he shouldn't press, but his tolerance against Nazis was very low after his experiences with them earlier in his life.

"So, you in?" Charles asked.

Percy grinned. "This is going to be the most fun I had in a long time."

Eric looked at him strangely. "How old are you?" He suddenly asked.

"Ah!" Percy took a cigar from his pocket and lit it up. "Interesting question!"

Charles looked at him confused. "You look no day over 17! Why are you smoking?"

"Ehhm..." Percy turned to him. "Because I can? I dunno, probably because I'm older than you're grandfather." He inhaled the cigar and ignored the astonished looks he got from the two others. "So, where did you say you're headquarters was?"

* "Is that a swastika?"

** "Yes it is. It is a warning to the mistakes I have made in my life. My mother died because of this coin."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy sat around the CIA building, pretty much bored to death. He had already gotten to know the other mutants Eric and Charles had recruited for their team. He took his pen, Riptide, and started twirling it in his hands.

"We should think of code names!" The pretty blond girl had already forgotten her name but he wished he hadn't. He thought she was really cute, but she was far to positive. Not that he would ever tell her or say it aloud. "We're government agents now, we gotta have code names!"

Percy shook his head. "I don't think we'll be agents for long. The are always more people against Mutation than there will ever be people who like mutants. And those who like us just want to experiment on us." He looked at the group and grinned sheepishly after his rant.

"Way to help the team moral, Perce." Darwin murmured.

Percy grinned. "The hell you calling Perce? I'm Pontus!" They looked at him confused. "I've used it with my brother as a code name before, sort of like a vigilante. Look at these." He grinned and stood up. He checked either sides of him, so he wouldn't stab anyone and then he threw his hands out to either side. Suddenly two blades shot out of his wrists. **(AN Yeah like Deadpools, Deadpools were copied of Percy, I'll get to that maybe)** They were maybe a foot long and shined silver. The other mutants gaped.

"Woah!" The pretty blond said. 'What WAS her name? Something with R...Rachel? Nah...'

"That is awesome!" Sean added.

Percy shrugged. "You should see my brothers." He turned to the potential Rachel. "So what about you?"

She smiled mysteriously. "Imma be Mystique."

Sean sat up. "Dayum, I was going to be Mystique, Raven!"

'Raven, so that's her name!'

"To bad Sean," she said with a smirk. "It taken! Besides, I'm way more mysterious than you are." Whilst she said this, a ripple of blue feathers went over her body. When it stopped, she looked exactly like Sean and was even talking in his voice!

"Woah!" The red headed boys said and sat back, surprised. Raven laughed and turned back while everyone applauded. "So what do you want to be called?"

Sean thought for a while. "I wanna be Banshee." He finally decided.

They looked at him confused. "Why would you want to be called like a wailing spirit?" Hank asked.

Sean stood up. "Watch this. But you might wanna cover your ears." He sucked in air and watched as the others covered their ears. Then he let out a stream of air. A ripple went through the air and hit the window, which instantly shattered.

"Cool!" Darwin exclaimed. "But check this out!" He walked over to the small aquarium in the corner. He stuck his head in side. Suddenly gills formed in the side of his neck and bubbles rose from them.

"You can breath underwater?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?" Darwin said.

"So what's your nickname gonna be?" Alex asked.

Darwin shrugged. "Darwin's already a nickname, so I think I'll just stick with it. Adapt to survive, and all." He shrugged again.

Raven turned to Angel. "Angel was my stage name," the petit girl said, "so that's going to be my nickname." She said before Raven could ask the question. She stood up and took off her jacket. Suddenly the tattoos on her back and shoulders peeled of an turned into actual wings, the sort of wings an insect would have thing and fragile.

"You can fly?!" Raven was astonished.

Angel nodded. "And look at this." She flew over to the broken window and focused on a strange statue of some one in the courtyard. She spit out a kind of fireball, hitting the statue on the head. It acted like acid and the head of the statue was nearly burned away. 'Some one ain't gonna be happy.' Percy thought. Angel put her jacket back on and pointed to Hank. "What about you?"

The young scientist didn't answer. Alex nearly choked on his drink. "What about big foot?" He asked.

Raven looked at him provocatively. "You know what they say about guys with big feet." She looked at his. "And yours are rather small."

"Oh, hooo!" Sean said as everyone else started laughing. Percy took a random spoon from his pocket and gave it to Alex. "You need to bury yourself, very deep." He told him and the boy blushed.

"What is you're gift?" Darwin asked him, trying to save his friend from the humiliation.

Alex just shook his head. "I can't... I mean o can't do it in here."

Darwin nodded towards the broken window. "Can you do it out there?"

"Can't you just do it outside?" Angel asked at the same time. She looked at Darwin and they both laughed.

"Come on!" Raven tried pushing Alex.

"Alex! Alex" season started chanting. And everybody soon joined in.

Alex sighed. "Alright." He got up and stood a few feet from the headless statue. The others peeked through the window. Alex started turning his body, but then saw the other in the window. "Get back!" He told them. They went back behind the window, but a few seconds later they were back in position. "Whatever." Alex sighed. He looked at the statue and started twisting his upper body. Suddenly rings of pure energy formed around his waist. They shot towards the statue and sliced it in half. The group, after initially being shocked, started clapping. Suddenly Percy got an idea. He went over to the record player and looked through the stack of vinyls next to it. He found one with jazz music and put it on. 'This is going to be relaxed.' Percy thought with a smile as he watched Raven starting dancing.

* * *

"I want you to hit me as hard as you can." Darwin said. He had turned his body into stone. Sean took a chair and slammed it into Darwin's back. The chair broke. "Come on!" Darwin yelled through the noise. "Harder!" Percy chuckled and took out a cigar. Suddenly Alex started going ballistic on Darwin with a baseball bat, but the dark skinned boy just laughed.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" A voice suddenly yelled. The commotion died out. Hank jumped down from the fan and Darwin turned normal again.

"Who destroyed the statue?" The woman asked.

"It was Alex." Hank coughed out.

"Dude!" Said Alex complained.

"No, we have to call him Havoc!" Raven corrected. "That's his name now!" She turned towards Eric and Charles, who were standing at either side of the woman. "And we were thinking you," she pointed to Charles, "should be Professor X and you, "she pointed to Eric, "should be Magneto."

Eric nodded. "Exceptional." He said sarcastically.

Ravens grin disappeared. The woman looked at them shocked and Charles just looked disappointed.

"I expect more from you." Charles said disappointed. Then they walked away.

"You expect more from us." Percy called after them. "You put a bunch of teenagers with superpowers in a small room with nothing to do and expect 'more' from us?" He looked at Charles. "You can stop trying to read my mind now." At the shocked look he got from he professor he just laughed. "I told you before, there have been so many people in my life trying to read my mind, I know how to block out telepaths. I just lied about you being to powerful." He lit another cigar. "No go, I think you have a mission in Russia, haven't you?" He watched them leave, before turning towards his fellow teenage mutants.

"So, who's up for a round of flipper?"


End file.
